sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom Butler (actor)
| birth_place = Ottawa, Ontario, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | yearsactive = 1978–present | spouse = | website = }} Tom Butler (born 1951) is a Canadian actor who has starred in movies and on television series and in many television films. He best known for his television role on the science fiction series Sliders as Michael Mallory, the father of Quinn Mallory in the pilot episode, and reprised his role in the season 2 episode Gillian of the Spirits. Butler appeared in Hostage Rescue Team (TV movie, 2001)[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0275130/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_72 Hostage Rescue Team (2001)] at IMDb as Special Agent David Nelson. Butler has appeared in a number of films, including Renegades (1989), Ernest Rides Again (1993), Freddy vs. Jason (2003) and Everything Gone Green (2006). Butler appeared on such shows as Highlander: The Series, Sliders, The Commish, The Outer Limits, Stargate SG-1, Smallville, Check It Out!, The Secret Circle, The Killing, and as a recurring character on Gracepoint. In 2016, he appeared in Autumn in the Vineyard for the Hallmark Channel. Filmography *''Drying Up the Streets'' (1978) as Younger Cop *''Cementhead'' (1979) *''Murder by Phone'' (1982) as Detective Tamblyn *''Murder in Space'' (1985) (TV) as Maj. Kurt Steiner *''Head Office'' (1985) as Security Monitor *''The Climb'' (1986) as Willy Merkel *''Confidential'' (1986) as Edmund Eislin *''Milk and Honey'' (1988) as Steven Wineberg *''Martha, Ruth and Edie'' (1988) *''Renegades'' (1989) as Detective Geddles *''Scanners II: The New Order'' (1991) as Doctor Morse *''The Diamond Fleece'' (1992) as Gordon Pritchard *''Guilty as Sin'' (1993) as D.A. Heath *''Ernest Rides Again'' (1993) as Dr. Glencliff *''Red Sun Rising'' (1994) as Mercenary *''Death Match'' (1994) as Fighter *''The Outer Limits'' (Guest role, episode "Valerie 23", 1995) *''Maternal Instincts'' (1996) as Dr. Milton Shaw *''Question of Privilege'' (1999) as Tate Aldridge *''Life-Size'' (2000) as Phil *''Less Apart'' (2000) as Lawyer *''Josie and the Pussycats'' (2001) as Agent Kelly *''Freddy vs. Jason'' (2003) as Dr. Campbell *''I Accuse'' (2003) as Warren Hart *''Miracle'' (2004) as Bob Allen *''The Score'' (2005) as JP Martineau *''Snakes on a Plane'' (2006) as Captain Sam McKeon *''Everything Gone Green'' (2006) as Ryan's Dad *''Code Name: The Cleaner'' (2007) as Crane *''Shooter (President)'' (2007) as President *''That One Night'' (2008) as Mr. Wilcox *''Crime'' (2008) as Coach *''The A-Team'' (2010) as Judge Advocate #1 *''The Killing'' (2011–2012) (TV) as Mayor Lesley Adams *''Primeval: New World'' (Guest role, 2012, TV) as Drake *''Fringe'' (Guest role, episode "Black Blotter", 2012, TV) as Richard *''The Dick Knost Show'' (2013) as Matt *''Supernatural'' (2014, TV) as Jim Meyers *''Primary'' (2014) as Karl Jaspar *''Gracepoint'' (2014, TV) as Chief Morgan *''Fifty Shades of Grey'' (2015) as WSU University President *''Tomorrowland'' (2015) as Police Captain *''Autumn in the Vineyard'' (2016, TV) as Charles Baldwin *''Chesapeake Shores'' (recurring role, 2016–2018, TV) as Lawrence Riley *''Rogue'' (recurring role, 2017, TV) as Monty Annou *''Salvation'' (recurring role, 2018, TV) as Speaker Barnes References External links * Category:1951 births Category:Male actors from Ottawa Category:Canadian male film actors Category:Canadian male television actors Category:Living people